


Hold On

by Forever_a_Fangirl



Series: Undertale Smuts, Fluff, Angst [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Crushes, Depression, F/M, Heavy Angst, Past Relationship(s), Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Forever_a_Fangirl
Summary: Song Reference: Hold On - Street OverstreetThis has not been read over so sorry for the mistakes.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Song Reference: Hold On - Street Overstreet
> 
> This has not been read over so sorry for the mistakes.

Sans was tired.

And that was putting it mildly.

First Sans's badge that allows him into the main lab, was denied. So for thirty minutes, he had to try to get Alphys to come up front to let him in. After that, almost every project that he had been working on, backfired in his face. Then he got a call from Toriel asking him to pick up Frisk because they had gotten into another fight with another student. That one wasn't really Frisk fault. Sans just decided to text Alphys and told her that he was just going to go home early after dropping Frisk off.

Alphys understood that Sans was having a bad day.

Sans just wanted to go home. Where you were. A soft blue blush crossed his skull as he thought about you. Everyone knew that Sans liked you, except you of course. When the skeleton brothers found out about your relationship, everyone thought it was Papyrus's idea for you to live with them. Sans didn't want you to know that it was his doing. You were grateful anyway and moved in immediately. The house was better with you around. Sans just couldn't believe that someone would go as far as to treat someone like that.

The short skeleton shook the thought out of his head before he became angry. He was home anyway. The car was quickly parked and Sans got out and made his way to the door. When he got indoors, his whole body relaxed as he heard the tv in the living room playing. When he stepped around to look at your normal spot, he noticed that you weren't there. He looked over to the table by the door and saw your keys on it, confirming that you were home. Sans looked into the kitchen to see that it was empty too. He turned off the tv and tried to listen closely to see if he heard any noise in the house.

When he didn't hear anything, he quickly went to your bedroom. The room was empty besides from your regular furniture. He left the door open as he quickly checked his bedroom, in case you were cleaning up again. Nothing. He opened Papyrus's door and glanced in there. You were not in there either. Panic rose in him before his glowing white lights that work as his eyes laid on the bathroom door. He blinked out of existence and reappeared in front of the bathroom door. He knocked on the door.

"[Name]?" He tried to listen to see if you were in there. "Hello?" He knocked again before trying to open the door. It was locked. You never locked the door. His knocking soon became banging. "[Name]! Open the door!" He shouted the panic he was feeling showing in his voice.

You had locked yourself in the bathroom and wasn't answering to Sans. And it terrified him. To say that the skeleton was scared was an understatement. He went from banging his fist to trying to ram his body into the door to get it open. When the door finally broke open, Sans soul shattered right there.

You sat in the corner of the bathroom, your legs pulled to your chest. There was blood trickling out of cuts on your legs and there was blood coming from your arms. He was by your side in a flash. "[Name]?" His voice was barely a whisper as he pulled your head up softly to see your once beautiful glowing [eye color] eyes were now a faded version. "Answer me please." He quickly pressed his hand to your chest, where your heart was located.

Tears had found their way to the corner of his eye sockets as his phalanges to your neck, to press where he could find your pulse. Sans moved you so he could lay in his lap.

He used one of his hands to press on some of the deeper cuts with his jacket sleeves. The dark red blood seeped into the blue sleeve, changing the color to a darker sickening color but Sans didn't care. 

His emotions were acting out when he felt the familiar feeling of the flames coming from his eye socket. The tears from the corner of his eyes now rolled down his face. He stumbly pulled out his phone and called the first person he could dial. Which was Papyrus.

When Papyrus answer his phone he knew something was up. Sans was supposed to be at work with Alphys. "YES BROTHER?" Papyrus became worried when he heard a sob through the speaker. "SANS?" The other monster that stood in the room looked at Papyrus. Undyne was by Papyrus side in a flash. "Why is Sans calling you?" "I DO NOT KNOW UNDYNE. SANS WHAT IS WRONG? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN AT THE LAB?" "[Name]... Pap you need to get home now." Undyne had heard Sans through the speaker. She also heard the way his voice broke as he spoke. 

It won't take the two monsters to get to Papyrus's and Sans's home. 

Undyne was the first one of the two to see Sans with your body in his arms. He was leaning down with his skull pressed to our head. He was mumbling something but Undyne couldn't hear him. She quickly turned to be able to block Papyrus's sight but it was too late. The taller skeleton moved to pass her to sit by the shorter one. "Undyne call 911 then Alphys." Papyrus's usually loud voice was quiet. 

He looked calm, in control. But he wasn't. Undyne could see it. He was breaking. The fish monster quickly pulled out her own phone and called for help. 

 As Undyne called for an ambulance, Papyrus had gotten a rag and wet it. He tried to clean up the blood from your body. Sans didn't move as he rocked you back and forth with him. Tears had formed in the younger skeleton's eyes as he heard what his brother was saying to you. "Please. I need you here. I still want you. Please." A sob shook the older skeleton as Papyrus watched him. 

Pap had to pull his brother off of your body as the medics tried to help you. Sans let out horrid screams and shouted profanity at the EMTs and Papyrus. He needed to be by you. 

It was Unydne that had calmed Sans down as you were quickly loaded on to a stretcher. She told him you would be ok, and that they were trying to help you but every single word she said never reached him. 

 

The ride to the hospital was filled with Undyne on the phone. She was letting everyone know what was going on as Papyrus drove. Sans was just like a statue. He didn't move the entire ride. When they finally got to the hospital, a lot of people from their close friend group was there. Everyone got out of the vehicle, besides Sans. He had quickly teleported into the hospital, startling one of the nurses at the from desk. "[Name]. She was just brought in." "They are working on her now, sir." "Can we see her?" The quiet voice of Toriel made Sans jump. 

"Not at the moment but you can go up to the floor that she will be on." "Thank you." The nurse told them the floor and before Sans could teleport away, Toriel grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "She will be fine Sans."

"You don't know that." The goat monster look down at the skeleton with a frown. "You are right, I don't. But I believe in [Name]. Now let's go to that floor."

 

The next couple hours went by very slowly for Sans and his friends. 

No doctors gave them updates on your condition. When Toriel tried to ask what was happening, the nurse refueee to tell her because she wasn't family. 

It was upsetting Sans to watch. He felt so stupid. Undyne and Alphys had went back to the house to see if they could find what pushed you to do this but Sans had a pretty good idea what had happened when your supposedly ex boyfriend rushed in. "Where is she?" "They won't tell us anything besides that they are trying to help her." The man rolled his eyes at Toriel before turning to the nurse at the desk of the floor level. 

"What is going on with my girlfriend? I get a call from here telling me I need to get it quickly because she tried to kill herself." "Ex girlfriend." The taller skeleton glanced at his brother and the man that claims to date you. 

"She lossed a lot of blood and the doctors don't have the right blood type for her. They need to have your permission on what they need to do next, Mr. Manish. You are the only one on her emergency contact list that is, um." The nurse cleared her throat. "Will understand what is happening." "You mean that is human." 

"Yes. What should we do?" "I mean she tried to kill herself for a reason, she wants to die so let her I guess." A look of horror that crossed the nurse, goat monster, and younger skeleton. "Try finding someone to help please. I love her and I can't stand knowing this abuser is the reason she is dead." The nurse looked at the shorter skeleton for the first time that night. The blue tears that fell from his eye sockets  looked like they would stain his porcelain white skull.

 The nurse nodded her head before scurrying around from her desk down the hall as the man turned to the skeleton that stared at him. "I advised you to leave before Undyne gets back." The man growled before turning back the way he came and left. He had heard of Undyne and didn't want to be in one of the hospital rooms because of her.

 

When the sun began to peek in each windows on the end of the hallways did a doctor come out of the room that you were in. He walked into the waiting room of that floor to find every monster besides the shorter skeleton asleep. When the door had opened to the room, Sans had looked up to watch the doctor. "How is she?" His voice said tired and broken. His voice felt forgein to him.

"She is stabilized." "Can I see her?" The doctor wasn't supposed to let anyone in the room at the moment so you could rest, but he nodded his head at Sans before leading him to your hospital room. 

You laid on your side towards the window of the room. You didn't turn around to look at who had came in. You were probably asleep. The room was bland, like most hospital rooms. He couldn't bring himself to look at you, to look at the bandages wrapped tightly on your arms. 

He sat in the seat beside your bed before placing his hands on the bed beside you. He placed his head on his hands as he listened to the beeping of your heart monitor. "I wish I told you soon. Just," Sans voice cracked. "Don't leave me please. I need you here." 

You closed your eyes as you listened to his words as tears continue to fall from your face. 

"I love you [Name]."


End file.
